The present invention relates to a multi-function heat exchanger which is integrally provided with a plurality of mutually independent heat exchanger sections such as a capacitor section and an oil cooler section.
Normally, provided in an automobile are various heat exchangers such as a radiator for cooling engine, a capacitor for air conditioning, an oil cooler (ATF cooler) for cooling automatic transmission oil, and an oil cooler for cooling engine oil. The radiator and the capacitor are usually independently disposed in a front portion in an engine room, but in recent years, a multi-function heat exchanger which is integrally provided with the capacitor and the oil cooler has been developed to reduce an installation space and the number of assembling steps for reducing the heat exchanger in size.
In the multi-function heat exchanger, since a difference in temperature between a heat exchanging medium flowing through a capacitor section and oil flowing through an oil cooler section is great, a pseudo heat exchanging passage member through which a heat exchanging medium does not flow is provided between the capacitor section and the oil cooler section.